vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Alexandria (Worm)
Summary Alexandria is a member of the Protectorate and one of the three heroes of the Triumvirate. Her secret identity is Rebecca Costa-Brown, the Chief Director of the Parahuman Response Team. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C Name: Alexandria, Rebecca Costa-Brown Origin: Parahumans Age: Unknown Gender: Female Classification: Parahuman (Brute/Mover/Thinker) Powers and Abilities: Genius IntelligenceBonus Interlude 15, Master Martial ArtistInterlude 14, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced SensesBonus Interlude 15, Flight, Invulnerability (Her body is in a type of stasis, making injuring her through normal means difficult, if not virtually impossible), Immortality (Type 1; her hair and fingernails don't grow because she's in stasis, so it's unlikely she ages at allBonus Interlude 24Word of God), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Her mental functions are offloaded to her Shard, making affecting her mind difficult; she could not be affected by the SimurghCell 22.6) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Was able to hold up the Cauldron base until the structure completely gave way, and plays a key role in fighting against Behemoth, Leviathan, and the Simurgh. When redirected by Behemoth, one of her punches shattered the earth around him and made it noticeably sink, bringing down an unstable three-story building in the processCrushed 24.2) Speed: Subsonic (She can move as fast as a normal person can run while slowed down to a tenth of her speedScourge 19.5Scourge 19.5 and was able to fight on par with Scion) with Massively Hypersonic flight speed (Can fly halfway around the Earth in six minutes). Lifting Strength: Class M (Can lift over 500 thousand tonnes of steel and lifted Leviathan into the airInterlude 22) Striking Strength: Large Building Class Durability: At least Multi-Continent level+ (Capable of withstanding Scion's attacks Extinction 27.3, with Scion needing to resort to Durability Negation to destroy her body Speck 30.5). Her invulnerability makes her hard to injure through normal means (Her body is in a type of stasis preventing her from normal harm. Word of God implies that the only things capable of harming her negate durability in some way Word of God). Stamina: Superhuman. Fought alongside Lung in a battle with Leviathan that lasted hoursInterlude 22 and fought alongside Legend and Eidolon against Khonsu for three days with intermediate restScarab 25.5 Range: Standard melee range. Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: Genius. Alexandria has a perfect photographic memory and processes and learns information at an accelerated rate, giving her the ability to discern the emotions of others and whether or not they're lying based on their body language. She absorbs information quickly and can read two pages of a book with a glance. She is fluent in most commonly spoken languages, is skilled in no less than ten martial arts, and can match the world's best non-Tinkers when it comes to computers. Weaknesses: Alexandria's invulnerability does not protect her from interdimensional phenomena, nor does it protect her brain, allowing her to be killed by suffocation or other means that would damage the brain. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: References }} Category:Characters Category:Parahumans (Verse) Category:Antagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Geniuses Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Immortals Category:Internet Characters Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Leaders Category:Martial Artists Category:Stone Walls Category:Tier 8